Once Upon a Gangreal Dream
by TheAngelOfDeath'sIsle
Summary: Hey look I'm back whew! anywho this is a sequel to "Deodesh?"
1. Default Chapter

Wolfy: well... I can't wait for Kuri to finish the totr2 so I will write about happenings of Deodesh before he joins their group.  
  
Rave: Yay! You're writing again whoo!  
  
Kuri: About time ya decided to go on  
  
Wolfy: yeah yeah =P anyway lets get this story started shall we?  
  
Tomb 1:Intrusion  
  
As Deodesh lay asleep next to his fair maiden writhing in his everlasting nightmare, something lurked in the shadows outside of his cottage. As the blackened figure crept to the single door Deo's wolven ears perked to the soft thud of the earth. He stirred from his bone-chilling nightmare with a start. "Who ever it is... Ill kill them..." he sprang from the deep pile of lace cushions that lay ornately over the bed with a small clap of fur meeting ivory. He ran to the crawl space to greeted by the sounds of a wooden door being crumbled in. "they're paying for that..." he concentrated on his body for a moment his form melting into the earth. A grayish tent of soil moved rapidly to the hidden entrance of the fireplace. Another crash this time of some type of pottery crashing against the ground resonated through the dank air.  
  
"Where are you!? Show yourself I have a message for you from my master Freheiyl."  
  
Deo rose from the ground behind the ghoul and tapped her on the shoulder. "You know... you really should have knocked first... It's more polite" He smirked as the ghoul froze in her tracks.  
  
She wheeled around on him throwing her force behind her left fist aiming for his jaw, only to have it snatched in one of his left paw by the mid wrist his grip was like iron. "Let me go animal!" she hissed through her teeth.  
  
"What and let you hit me? I think not... time to die insolent whelp..." He pulled his left arm back his claws jutting from their sheathed position aiming for the ghoul's heart. Deo lunged his hand forward for the kill when she yelled out.  
  
"Stop stop! I can take you to Freheiyl" He stopped right as his claws touched her aqua blue sleeveless T-shirt; he tacked his claws rhythmically against her chest. He leaned down sniffing the air around her.  
  
"Speak... you have two minutes..." He leaned his towering frame back up the scent of roses still wafting in his nostrils he had to hold back a sneeze that had built up in the back of his twitching nostrils. He let her left hand go and it fell limply to her side deep gash marks where his claws had bitten into the skin of her forearm and wrist.  
  
"I...I... I can lead you... to him... but you will need more than yourself... He controls powerful magicks that you couldn't possible fathom." Her azure eyes where shaking with fear as her form trembled like a sapling in a raging windstorm. "Just... don't ki.. kill me... please..." she managed a frail smile as she looked up at him in his silver blue eyes they seemed to burn like the fires of hell itself. A small chuckle rose from him as he moved his hand away from her chest he began laughing the fire all but gone. "What's so funny!" she yelled at him stomping her high heeled foot almost slipping but caching herself on the broken table. Deo burst out into a full laughing fit after that. She stood and dusted her faded denim jeans one leg ripped off at the kneecap.  
  
He finally stopped and stood to his full 6'7'' height looking down at her mere 5'4'' stature her auburn hair trickling over her shoulders and to the midriff of her stomach and back. Her deeply tanned skin looked like a horses hide. "So.. What else do I get for not killing you..."? He looked around the whole cottage was in ruins all his pictures where broken and torn his table with his ancient Egyptian pottery was broken all to hell, the door had been broken off the hinges a splintered hole punched into it. "You did some pretty serious damage to my house, someone's going to have to clean it up." Deo's gaze fell upon her once again "What's your name missy.."  
  
"My name is of no consequence to you." She was glaring at him with eyes as cold as an artic glacier. "And if you think i'm cleaning this up your crazy I'm not your ghoul..." she poked him in the stomach with her forefinger for infuses.  
  
He snatched her finger in his right hand again. "That's right you aren't are you... your that lechers ghoul... so I guess I'll be killing you then." He smirked down at her she had begun shaking in fear again.  
  
"No..no... don't do that.. I'll clean it up.. I swear" her voice was shaking almost as bad as her body.  
  
"I can't have a ghoul under someone else working under me... so what are we going to do about that..." His smirk grew even bigger if that where even possible.  
  
Her eyes grew as big as a softball "You can't be serious..." she looked into his stern eyes and realized he was and if she said no she was probably kill her. "Ohh fine... I am yours to command" she looked at the floor and huffed.  
  
"Now that you are under my service.. What's your name missy" He wasn't about to let go of the subject, he would use this to his advantage and finally get revenge on the damndable wizard. Deo laughed in the back of his mind at the thoughts of the impending battle, he would tear the damned fool apart.  
  
"My master called me Efferri and I have adopted the name."  
  
"Your master has good taste in names at least... bad taste in people to mess with... anyway Efferri clean this up... and I will give you money to go to town and buy new items... and perhaps more for yourself" he looked her up and down "you look like you need it... anyway clean this up in one hour and I will give you one hundred extra."  
  
"ONE HOUR!!!! I CANT GET THIS DONE IN AN HOUR! ITS IMPOSSIBLE" she screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
"Nothings impossible only improbable and now you have fifty-nine minutes get to work..." He said as he went to the fireplace and disappeared from sight back into the earth.  
  
She began cleaning frenzied manor "That asshole... next he'll ask me to bed him..."  
  
Wolfy: so how ya like the beginning of my new story? Good I hope  
  
Rave: Ya it's good  
  
Kuri: Very nice...  
  
Wolfy: good to hear such good responses hope you readers will actually review! *hint hint* anyways later all don't forget to look for more soon. Next chapter should be interesting someone might even be seen. *hint hint* 


	2. A watchful eye

Wolfy: Here we go with the second chapter of my story... *yawns*  
  
Rave: What's wrong are you tired?  
  
Wolfy: That's a way to put it... finding a job is a pain in the ass when you don't have experience...  
  
Kuri: *giggling* sounds like a personal problem  
  
Wolfy: Ur... lets just get on to the story shall we...  
  
Tomb2: A watchful eye.  
  
"Damn the luck... I'm dead if I stay and dead if I try to leave... hopefully he'll think I'm dead..." Efferri muttered to herself as she threw the haggard remains of the front door onto a pile of burning wood and trash. The door gave a crackle then a pop of splintered wood she shielded her face and jumped back with a squeak, right back into something large and furry. She wheeled around to face her foe with a small gasp of surprise. She was face to chest with Deo. "Do you scare all your ghouls like this?!" she said irritably.  
  
"Are you always this jumpy?" He shot back a small smirk creeping onto his lips. "I was merely checking to see if you had done what I asked of you..." He shifted in his spot so his weight was on his left foot.  
  
"Yeah yeah I'm done with your chore..." She put her hands on her hips and stared directly into his silver-blue eyes. Another pop of the wood made her jump forward in surprise. Deo couldn't help but laugh. "What's so damned funny!" Efferri poked him in the stomach for emphases. The fur felt like a dog or cats it was nice she thought.  
  
"Nothing... here take this and go buy a replacement door doesn't matter what kind or how much keep the rest..." He handed her a few bills along with some pictures. "You see these people and you tell me as soon as possible got it... I mean drop whatever your doing and come back quickly... It's very important" She looked over the bills, there was over four hundred dollars here she could buy a good many things with this... she sifted through the pictures quickly then pocketed the items.  
  
"I'll try to look out for them..."  
  
"You'd better missy..." He yawned and began to walk back to the cabin. His furred feet making a soft thud against the earth as he walked.  
  
She watched him walk away. She had to admit he was at least better looking than the old fart she had to deal with... wait! What was she thinking he was a vampire a Gangrel at that they where supposed to be loners and miscreants! She slapped her self for thinking like that then walked around to the front. "At least he gave me some spending money..." She slid into her off-white Dodge neon she cranked it and backed out of the dirt path leading to the cabin her tires squealed with excitement as she tore out of the 180° turn.  
  
Deo watched her as she tore off onto the road and laughed to himself. "It's been a long while since I've had a ghoul... almost forgot how useful they where..." He walked over to the fireplace then disappeared within.  
  
Efferri drove through town looking for a lumber company to buy the damn door she broke. "Man this is one messed up night... I go to deliver a message and get sent to buy a door I busted in..." a sudden explosion caught her off guard she screamed and swerved off the road barely missing a light post. "What the fuck!" She jumped out of the car and looked across the street to the origin of the fireball. It was like ww3 over there. Several people where fighting all at once another explosion made her jump back. "Are they trying to draw attention to themselves!" she ran across the street to get a better look. Someone just decapitated another as he rushed him. "Damn that was fast!" she saw someone running towards her as she hid behind the Mustang. A splashing sound was heard as someone screamed to get away from there. She didn't take any chances and ran a few cars down as if on command the mustang she was behind blew up in a flame of glory. "This is messed up!" she whispered to herself as the heat from all of the fire began to make her sweat. She looked over to a small group of people two of them where fighting with.... Swords? What was this the middle ages meets street punks? One of the fighters fell, and just as the dominant was about to take his kill swing, someone rushed by her and dove into it, and was sliced in two. An Asian looking man ran up behind the man after a few short words decapitated him. She moved closer on impulse more than want trying to look them over she recognized the man on the ground from one of the pictures givin to her. "That's him!... I gotta go tell what was his name again... ohh well I've got to tell him anyway..." She ran to her care and drove off quickly back towards the cabin.  
  
When she arrived she ran into the living room looking around "Where is he!" she looked around for him trying to find any signs of him. She heard an unfamiliar whistling sound emanating from the fireplace. She noticed there was no back to it but a long small passage. "What the hells..." She got on her hands and knees and crawled down. When there was enough room she stood up and walked into the overly large room her eyes went wide with surprise. She noticed Deo leaning against a bed someone laying on it. She walked over her ears greeted by the sound of light snoring. He was sleeping? And obviously in a nightmare from all the twitching he was doing. She tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"What are you doing down here... Didn't I give you something to do besides snoop around my house..." Deo grumbled as he grabbed her hand lightly.  
  
"I think I may have seen the person you are looking for..."  
  
"Well by all means... go ahead... I want ever last detail..."  
  
Wolfy: So... what ya think?  
  
Rave&Kuri: Good... hey! Quit copying me!  
  
Wolfy: Jinx... Muhahahaha if either of you say anything... you owe me... lets see... A jumbo size bag of skittles and a bottle of Rain heh... So if ya liked the story R&R if ya didn't R&R anyway... 


	3. Preparations for a long awaited journey

Wolfy: Alright so I was informed I need to fix chapter two so I will may take me a minute when I get around to it =P.  
  
Rave: You're so lazy...  
  
Kuri: No joke boys I tell ya  
  
Wolfy: I resent that . anyway I think I've got a good chappy coming up hopefully I'm right ^.^ anywho here we go!  
  
Kuri&Rave: *giggling in the background*  
  
Wolfy: I swear...  
  
Tomb3: Preparations for a long awaited journey  
  
"So... you're sure it was him...?" Deo sat back heavily against the wooden frame of the medieval chair a few long groans of resistance resonating through the air. "Looks like I may keep you after all... coarse I can't stand having people working for me so I'll more than likely embrace you later on... coarse with your consent that is..."  
  
She couldn't believe this he would embrace her so fast? Her being a recent enemy of his but still! He was offering to embrace her so fast? She stuttered, "I... yes of coarse... I would be.. Honored..." she pawed at her left arm nervously as she looked at his laid back manor with shaking eyes.  
  
"Quit being so... weird your messing up my senses with so many feelings..." He wriggled his nose somewhat then adjusted himself so he was looking at her "well go out in a couple of days... need some time to prepare... you have a car right?" he asked flatly not bothering to look at her any more he turned his gaze back upon his sleeping beauty.  
  
"Yes... why?"  
  
"Do you always answer a question with another? We will be watching them that's why... I'll need you to get your windows tented to prevent sunlight filtering through"  
  
"Yes sir when do you wish me to do this?" a slight sarcasm gracing her tone his left wolven ear twitched. "And I'll need more money to do so..."  
  
"As for the money no problem, as for the time as soon as day breaks, and as for that tone... don't use it again" He glared at her maliciously. The look sent several cold chills through her entire being. She took a pace backwards in a futile attempt to escape. Efferri tripped on an inlaid carving of the dragon and fell back against the smooth ivory ground her head reverberating with a deafening ring. Her vision muddled into a complete blur as she tried to stand but failed miserably.  
  
Deo stood from his chair and walked to Efferri's downed form. A smile crept over his face as he gazed down at her. "What's wrong child? You're reeking of fear."  
  
She glared at him and stood up dusting herself off with her hands. "Shut up" was her only answer.  
  
"You'll need a place to sleep so... upstairs there are three rooms take with you anything you need. Be awake at four or you'll be working more than you wish to..." With that he walked back to his seat, he seated himself and looked back her way. "There is a shower if you need one, ohh... and do not come back down here again... or I'll be forced to give you more work than will ever be needed." He turned back to Miyra and watched her sleeping form. "Do you require blood?"  
  
"If you are offering I will take it, if not then no..." Deo stood once more and walked back to Efferri his padded feet making soft sounds against the ivory. He dug his thumbnail into his left arm and drew it upward. He nodded to his arm.  
  
Efferri looked at the arm ravenously she grabbed the his arm and touched her supple lips to it breathing in the life giving essences sweet smell before she bore her teeth into his flesh. Her body reacted quickly the muscles becoming more pronounced, her eye sight cleared and heightened, even her sense of smell grew she lavishly drank her fill and stood once more her bottom jaw soaked in his blood, small rivulets making there way down her neck.  
  
He licked over his wound and it began to heal quickly. She wiped the remains of the blood from her person and nodded her thanks. "Do you require blood?" She asked sarcastically.  
  
"If you are offering I will take it, if not then no" He shot back with an equally sarcastic tone.  
  
She tilted her head to the left slightly.  
  
He leaned down taking her head and leaning it further to the left, buried his fangs into her neck a slight popping sound echoed through the room as he pierced the skin and began feeding. Her body seemed to tense slightly but soon seemed to melt in his hands from the intense pleasure that radiated in her body. When he was finished he licked over the fang marks and they began to seal. "I thank you for that... It's been a few days since I've last fed... now off to bed with ya you'll need sleep for tomorrow will be long."  
  
She walked to the tunnel that led to the fireplace but did not enter. She hid behind the wall watching Deo as he went back to his seat her body was ablaze with thoughts of him in the short time she knew him she seemed to of known him forever. He seemed so sad now... She longed to help him to reassure him things would be well. She finally headed upstairs after almost being caught by him as he looked back to make sure she complied. She searched the house for a bed finally finding one after a quick search she was to tired to inspect the room as she lay on the bed and fell instantly asleep. When she awoke she was cuddled against something large and furry? What the hell? She blinked away her comatose sleeping to realize she was lying with a rather large wolf. She squealed in fright the wolf just picked its head up and looked at her then laid its head back down facing her it snorted then shook its head violently the deep raven black fur shaking along with it's head. She jumped from the bed and ran out hitting a wall; she fell back onto the carpeted ground with a loud thump.  
  
"What in the hells are you doing?" Deo was standing over her now. "You must love falling down you seem to do it quiet often." He offered her a hand up and she took it. She was hoisted to her feet quickly.  
  
"What in the world is a wolf doing in the bed?!" she yelled. His ears lay onto his head cutting out the high pitch of it.  
  
"I was merely making sure you stayed safe during the night... never knew that was a crime..." He walked back into the living area and lit the fire to the hearth. And put a pot upon the flames. "I hope you like stew because that's all I have around here..."  
  
"Stew is fine..." she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.  
  
"Good after breakfast I'll have you go get those windows fixed and get a door..."  
  
The stew was prepared quickly. Neither spoke as she ate, he moved about the house doing random jobs he finally grabbed something and sat at the table across from her he put it upon the table. It was a sword most probably a broad the entire of it was blood red in hue. He began sharpening it with a flint stone; sparks showered the ground with each stroke.  
  
"What is that?" She inquired lightly.  
  
"It's what it looks like a sword... I find modern weapons offensive and cowardly... If you cannot fight hand to hand you should not fight at all.."  
  
She finished the stew and got up from her place. "I will be back as soon as possible..."  
  
"Good to hear please hurry we have much business today and tomorrow and most likely the next day as well."  
  
With that she departed to get her jobs completed. As she started out of the driveway she sighed heavily. "What's wrong with you... he's a Gangrel and he seems to have someone already so quit thinking about him..." she peeled out of the driveway gravel spat from her tires as she did.  
  
Wolfy: Well I thought I would have the letter to Garan in this one but it took to long and my school day is almost up... so this is where it stops...  
  
Rave&Kuri: aww!  
  
Wolfy: Yeah I know... I thought I'd add a love interest maybe it will turn out to be something doubtful since Deo has a big thing for sleepin beauty heh =P I thought it would spice things up though so every R&R or ill have to hunt you down and beat you... 


End file.
